Such a device and such a method can already be found as known from EP 1 900 466 A1. The device disclosed there comprises multiple electrodes, each having an outer contour corresponding to a surface of the component to be produced. In addition, the device comprises as the hydraulic pressure device a plurality of hydraulic pressure cylinders, each having a pressure piston coupled to an electrode and a hydraulic chamber which is operatively connected to the pressure piston. For moving the respective electrode, hydraulic medium is pumped between the two partial chambers of the hydraulic chamber so that opposing active surfaces of the pressure piston can be acted upon alternately with an actuating force by means of the hydraulic medium. In this way, the pressure piston can be moved within the hydraulic chamber in relation to the chamber, so that the electrode coupled to the pressure piston via a thrust rod is moved toward or away from the component accordingly. The component to be machined, which is designed as the blade of a rotor of a turbo machine, is essentially preformed and has an oversize dimension in the area to be machined, which is removed with the help of the electrodes via an electrochemical removal method (ECM and/or PECM), in which the component and the electrodes are arranged in an electrolyte and the surface of the component is removed in the area of the oversize dimension by applying an electric voltage and/or an electric current between the component and the at least one electrode.
One disadvantage of the known device is the fact that application of the desired actuating force to the pressure piston can be done only in a comparatively inaccurate and slow process, so that movement of the electrode coupled to the pressure piston is inaccurate and slow, in particular in the case of pulsed or periodic movements accordingly. Therefore, it is practically impossible to produce outer contours with small tolerances or this can be accomplished only at great effort and high production costs accordingly.